When Darkness Flees, Only Light Remains
by sQuAsHeDbAnAnA
Summary: Draco is found in a muggle street beaten, bloodied and near death. Who will save him? and find out the truth of how it happened. DMHG[im Rubbish at summarys but its worth a read] [plz read and review]
1. From dark to light

I own nothing apart from the plot the rest is J K Rowling thank you read and review

It was a dark, cold night in muggle London, the coldest they have witnessed in decades. The wind blew sharply down the many streets and alleyways around. A lone street lamp flickered rapidly trying to fend itself from the impeding darkness closing in around it. With a last fight it dims and is extinguished, succumbing to the temptation. The street was now almost in complete darkness, apart from the old, dull shop that stood proud on the corner, with many twinkling lights reminding everyone that Christmas was almost upon them. The trees shuddered as the wind played forcefully with them. Their naked forms stood erect and menacing as their branches splayed in every direction like bony arms.

It was the dead of the night, no mans time some people liked to call it because no one dared to venture out at such a time. The darkness clung to you at this hour. Its sickly scent filled your nostrils. It frosted your eyelashes and coated your tongue. It made all the happiness flee your body; it made you shake with fear.

But darkness is a coward; it hides in the shadows while daylight reins. When it finally gets it hold and cloaks the world with it impenetrable blanket all that is needed is the tiniest light, the littlest spark which loosens darks strong hold on earth, it flees from the light, it fears something so pure, so good that It recoils in horror as soon as the light touches it.

That's what Draco Malfoy needed at this moment. He needed the tiniest of lights, the tiniest bit of hope to get him out of his darkness, to make it flee and bring him into the light.

He let his blood drip carelessly onto his fingers. He rubbed it tenderly between his finger and thumb. He then placed his hand palm down onto the ground and felt a cold, wet liquid. He lifted his hand in front of his already blurry eyes and only noticed then how much blood he had lost. His whole hand was covered in the red liquid, which was now running down his arm. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, feeling the path the blood was taking. He didn't realise how much blood a thigh injury could produce. He coughed as some blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and travelled lovingly down his bruised cheek and dripped onto the floor.

A mere 20 years of life and he was giving up already. A large pool of blood now surrounded his body. He felt his body starting to go cold and his heart strain and scream with the lack of blood going through it. He once again breathed heavily and turned his head to the side and spat out some blood that was blocking his already weakening airways. He closed his eyes and felt the world around him. For the first time he felt the cold from the ground gradually seep into his body to help aid his death. He felt the strong breeze whipping up the alley he was in. He felt it caress his body as thought lifting him up. It seemed to heighten his senses. He felt the darkness start to creep upon him. He had always fought the darkness. He laughed, it was a choked out laugh, but a laugh all the same. He had been fighting the darkness for so long, keeping it at bay. But it looked like it always was going to win and now he was succumbing to it. Finally the darkness was going to have what it wanted, it had waited for so long patiently but now it was getting its reward.

He felt his eyes begin to roll. His mind was groggy, dark thoughts started to grow and take over. All the things that he had done to make his father proud started to flash in front of his eyes. Things that didn't made him proud. It was as though the darkness was taunting him showing him what he really was. He was a monster.

Just as he was going to give up a light flashed brightly into his mind making his eyes open in shock. He could see he was staring straight into someone's eyes. They weren't the cold, evil eyes of his father. They were kind, gentle eyes. They seem to be pleading with him not to give up. This gave him strength and renewed hope. The darkness was fading from his mind. He just concentrated on their eyes. He watched them intently. They were in deep concentration fixing his wounds, working quickly and effectively.

She was his light. She saved him not only physically that night. But mentally, darkness would have to wait a lot longer to get Draco Malfoy in its grasp because Draco Malfoy had moved to the light.


	2. Death and Rebirth

The darkness finally started relinquishing its tight hold on the earth and was slowly giving into the rising sun. This new, welcome light cast an eerie almost heavenly glow on the street which was once lost to the temptations of darkness and was slowly bring it back into the light. The trees which looked menacing last night now looked magical with their subtle glow. The wind had now subsided to a gentle breeze playing delicately with anything it encountered.

The rain poured steadily onto the two people in the alleyway. It left a light dew on everything it touched and reflected what little light there was around making the drops glisten a pale yellow.

Draco felt the rain hit his battered body. He felt the drops trickle and caress each part of his body and then with a gentle splash, hit the ground. It felt as though the rain was washing away his previous sins, he felt it wash away the congealing blood that was stuck to the outer parts of his body, as though he was being re-born. Was God giving him another chance? Was he letting him redeem himself and show what he could really do without the repression of his father? If so, he wasn't going to let him down. He wasn't going to let the darkness win.

Draco was knocked from his revere by a deep growl erupting from the throat of the person above him. He glanced up and locked eyes with them. Worry and concern flashed through their honey orbs. Just as quickly as it was seen it was gone and replaced with a look of determination.

This light of his wasn't going to let him die easily. Maybe they were also reluctant to give him to the dark. Maybe they believed he still had something to contribute to this earth.

The growing light gave him a better look of the person above him. Their honey brown eyes still had a look of determination in them. Their brows were knotted in concentration. A few freckles graced their wrinkled nose. Their deep chestnut hair was in soft ringlets framing their face, with odd drops of rain caressing it and then falling lightly on to Dracos face. These drop carried the faint scent of cinnamon, he inhaled it deeply and let the relaxing smell settle and fill his body.

He felt his body give a heart wrenching shudder. His muscles screamed as they were forced to do things they didn't want to. They tightened dangerously causing him to move uncontrollably. His mind was going fuzzy. He found the edge of his eyes start to dim. He knew now that no amount of light could save him from the inevitable. His past images came into his mind taunting him once more. It was flicking from image to image as though showing him a slide show of his life. His body gave two more violent spasms. He heard the person above him curse and their face came into full view. He blinked a few times trying to focus on their features, trying to hold back the cloudiness fogging his sight. He heard a feminine voice

"Malfoy, don't you dare give up"

He recognised that voice. His breathe started to come out in struggled gasps. His chest was heaving dangerously. While his lungs tried to suck in a much air as they could to help his failing body. His eyes started to roll to the back of his head. His back arched as his body struggled to stay alive. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as he tried to get more oxygen. His body hit the ground again with a thud that racked his bones. He heard a rib crack and crumble under the strain. He could feel his nails dig into the tarmac below him helplessly.

"Damn it Malfoy" she shouted.

Blood started to come out his mouth and travel down his chin; he made gurgling sounds which indicated he was being drowned by his own blood. He had bit his tongue. Another shock reverberated through his tired body, making him spit some of the unwanted blood out, and then he lay still, limbs splayed, with weak wheezing gasps that were barely audible. The blood travelled lovingly down his chin and dripped onto his struggling chest. He timidly peeled back his eyelids to stare straight into the eyes of the person above him. The growing light behind her gave her an unearth glow. Then it hit him, all this time he didn't realise who it was. He didn't know the face of the person he had been torturing for years.

"Granger" He choked out before his world went black.


	3. argument

Draco's eyes twitched involuntary as he tried to stop the bright light travel through his opaque eye lids. His muscles shouted loudly as he turned on his side, once again trying to suppress the early morning light a little longer. The soft rays were gently caressing his eyes as though coaxing him in to letting it enter. He could not deny it any longer. He begrudgingly peeled back his eyelids and let the light fill his body with loving warmth. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to this unwelcome attack. Never had Draco felt so at ease in the lights presence. He usually shied away or hid under a heavy cloak because the light knows you; it penetrates deep into and shows all your imperfections. It brings them to surface for others to see and Draco did not like that. He did not like all his imperfections as it were for all to see. He was a Malfoy after all; Malfoy's do not show their feelings!

His tongue felt thick and useless in his mouth unable to move because of the injury it sustained a week earlier. He carelessly rubbed it in-between his top and bottom teeth as though trying to kick start it into working again. His hair hung thickly to his brow, sometimes clouding his vision with silver wisps. His ribs ached deeply as he took in raspy gasps. The joints in his finger cracked and stiffen as he tried to pull the warm duvet closer around him protectively. He shivered dangerously and growled when his muscles cried in protest.

Hermione woke from her slumber of peaceful dreams and happy endings. She shifted in her chair and stretched her aching muscles. She listened to the stillness of the room. Silence was Hermione's friend. She loved it. She could easily lose herself in a book in its presence or sleep soundly at night knowing it was around her.

Hermione was slipping back into her land of perfect happening when she heard a growl from the other side of the room. Her eyes shot open and searched the room in the dull morning light. It had been a week since Draco had last spoke to her. She looked over where his weak and wheezing body was still fighting to live and wondered what he would say to her when he decided to acknowledge her presence and find a humble mudblood like her saved his ass!

"Granger I know I'm sexy, do you really have to stare?" he wheezed.

So that was the first words to erupt from his mouth she thought. Well at least he's still got his old personality, she didn't know if this was a good thing or not.

"Malfoy, always the insufferable git" she retorted.

Draco lifted a pale eyebrow and stared straight into Hermione's honey orbs. He saw the fire he was igniting in them. He always knew how to get goody goody Granger's knickers in a twist.

"I maybe an insufferable git Granger, but it's better than being a mudblood" he drawled whilst staring into her eyes with as much hatred as he could muster.

Hermione's hands immediately clenched shut as the full brunt of the insult washed over her. Her nails dug deep into her soft skin, her body screamed at her to stop, but the pleading went unnoticed. She felt her jaw tighten as the infamous smirk traced its path along his face. Her teeth ground mercilessly over each other and the fire in her eyes blazed with an unspoken anger. To say she was pissed was an understatement.

"What's the matter Granger, cat got your tongue?" he asked.

At this comment she exploded. She jumped from the chair she was sitting in just moments before; it let out a muffled sigh as the weight on it lifted.

"I HATE YOU MALFOY" she screamed at the top of her voice.

Her eyes were unblinking and ablaze with an anger he had never seen before. Her hands were straight at her sides and were shaking uncontrollably. Her jaw was clenched tight shut and made her usually friendly face shot into sharp angles as the muscles there dealt with strain she was putting on them. He could feel the heat radiating off her as her body and mind worked overtime with the impeding pressure she was exerting on it.

"You think you know everything Malfoy, yes I may be a dirty mudblood to you but at least I can sleep at night knowing I have helped save peoples lives and I am fighting for a better cause. How many people have you killed Malfoy because to you were too much of a coward to do what's right?" she screamed rather uncharacteristically in his face.

She looked Malfoy straight in his eyes to see his silver pools had turned a deadly black as though his anger was a venom that was slowly filling his body.

"You have no idea what I have been through Granger" he replied with a deadly whisper. "You really think that I haven't tried to do right, do you really think I killed innocent people because I like it? Did you think I had a choice in the matter?"

"Honestly Malfoy no I don't think you have tried to do right and I don't think you ever will" she snarled.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. She wasn't expecting this and the force in which he pulled her with caught her unawares and she fell forwards on top of him. She heard a growl escape his throat as she pressed painfully into an injured rib. He then grabbed her other wrist as she brought it back to slap him. In one swift movement she was on her back and she felt his weight pressing down on her. He placed his knee between her legs to protect his manhood from her splaying limbs and pressed his hips into her's to stop all movement. Finally he pinned her arms above her with one of his. His hands felt rough against her wrist.

She locked eyes with him determined not to show she was scared, although her heart was thumbing hard. His eyes were now liquid black and she could feel him shaking all over.

"They killed my mother Granger, so don't you dare think for one minute that you know me or try to understand I do what I do. Your world is all sugar coated compared to mine" He bellowed in her face.

Hermione's face softened. He was right she didn't know about his world and what he had to put up with.

Her eyes remained locked on his, so much pain and anger were in them. She was surprised how someone could contain so much hatred within them without it consuming them. Then she realised it was consuming him, it was in there strangling his organs and inflicting pain on his weakening heart. As soon as it was there it was gone and the cold stare replaced it.

"Mal…Malfoy" but she was cut off

"Don't pity me Granger I don't want your pity" he whispered.

And with that he rolled off her and faced the wall.

Hermione stared at the ceiling for a few moment shocked at this new discovery.

I'm going to help you Malfoy I'm going to set you free from your pain" she whispered to herself.

A/N wow the third chapter is finally done wahooo thought I would never get there well here I am and I think I will probably revise this tomorrow but at the moment it fits the bill. Ooo ps ppl REVIEW thanks


End file.
